Plants
Identified Plants & Fungi Identified Plants and Fungi are plants and fungi that have been identified in-game and have a definitive name that they are refered to as. Queen Candypop blue.png|A blue-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Queen Candypop yellow.png|A yellow-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Queen Candypop red.png|A red-spotted Queen Candypop Bud. Lapiz Lazuli Candypop Bud.png|A Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud as it appears in ''Pikmin and Pikmin 2 Golden Candypop Bud.png|A Golden Candypop Bud as it appears in'' Pikmin'' and Pikmin 2 Crimson Candypop Bud.png|A Crimson Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin and Pikmin 2 50ivorycandypopbud.png|An Ivory Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin 2 49violetcandypopbud.png|A Violet Candypop Bud as it appears in Pikmin 2 7vzcjjU.png|A "Pink" Candypop Bud. ZlCfzRF8QH8tGJ2sRj.jpg|Some Slate Candypop Buds. Candypop Buds Candypop Buds appear in all of the'' Pikmin'' games and serve the purpose of switching Pikmin colors. Clover1.jpg 19.jpg Clovers.jpg|Clovers as they appear in Pikmin 3. Clover Clovers appear in all of the Pikmin games but serve a purpose only in Pikmin 3, in which they act as a hiding place for Pikmin. In Pikmin 3 Clovers are quite rare, only appearing in the Garden of Hope in story mode and in Mission mode they appear in the Tropical Forest and Shaded Garden . Horsetail.jpg 22.jpg Horsetail Horsetails appear in Pikmin 2. They serve no purpose other than asthetics. Shoot.jpg|Shoots in Pikmin 2 Pikmin3 SpiderEnemyName.png|An arachnode standing in the middle of its web, which is connected to two shoots. Shoot Shoots appear in all of the Pikmin games. In Pikmin 3, they primarily serve as a place for Aracnodes to make webs, otherwise they are asthetics. Blackpellet.PNG|A 1 Pellet Posy as seen in Pikmin 3. 5 pellet posy.png|A 5 Pellet Posy as seen in Pikmin 2. 3 Pellet Posies.png|An image showing Red, Yellow, and Blue, 1 Pellet Posies. Pellet Posy.png|1 Pellet Posies as they appear in Pikmin 2. Pellet Posies in Awakening Wood.jpg|Some 10 Pellet Posies as they appear in Pikmin 2. Pellet Posy Pellet Posies appear in all of the Pikmin games and they always serve as a way to produce more Pikmin. They also never appear on the final area of each game. Dandelion Seed.JPG|A real-life Dandelion. Dandelion Real.jpg|A real-life Dandelion. Dandelion.png|A Seeding Dandelion as it appears in'' Pikmin 2''. Dandelion art.jpg|Artwork of a Dandelion. Dandelion.jpg|A Dandelion as seen in Pikmin 2. Seedingdandelion.jpg|Artwork of a Seeding Dandelion. Dandelion/Seeding Dandelion Dandelions and Seeding Dandelions are found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. They serve no purpose aside from asthetics. Seeding Dandelions' seeds can be dispersed by running into the flower. Oddly enough, despite being common in real life, Dandelions are rare in Pikmin. 00spicy.jpg|A Burgeoning Spiderwort as it appears in Pikmin 3. Burgeoning Spiderwort attack.png|Blue Pikmin attacking an Ultra Bitter Burgeoning Spiderwort. Spiderwort Mold.png|Spiderwort Mold Burgeoning Spiderwort.png|A Burgeoning Spiderwort as it appears in'' Pikmin 2''. Ravenous Whiskerpillar(Spiderwort).jpg|A Ravenous Wiskerpillar eating from a Burgeoning Spiderwort. Burgeoning Spiderwort Burgeoning Spiderworts are found in Pikmin 2 and Pikmin 3. They serve the purpose of obtaining sprays. In Pikmin 2, they come in three types, Ultra Spicy, Ultra Bitter, and a rarer Mix of the previously mentioned. In Pikmin 3, the only type is Ultra Spicy. Figwort Blue.JPG|Figworts as they appear in Pikmin. Figwort.png|Figworts as they appear in Pikmin 2. Pancakes.jpg|Figworts as they appear in Pikmin 3. Figwort Figworts are found in all of the Pikmin games. They don't serve any purpose other than asthetics. FlukeweedBranch.png|Flukeweeds used to pull a stick into the air. Flukeweed.jpeg|A Flukeweed Flukeweed Flukeweed appears only in Pikmin 3. They can be uprooted by Winged Pikmin to expose a variety of things, such as fruit, male or female sheargrubs, 1 or 5 pellets, eggs, bombrocks, sprays, or, in one case, a Blue Onion. BlueGlowcap.jpeg|A Blue Common Glowcap in'' Pikmin 3''. Glowcap Pikmin3.jpg|A Red Common Glowcap in Pikmin 3. CommonGlowcap.png|A Common Glowcap in'' Pikmin 2''. Glowcap.JPG|Common Glowcaps in Pikmin. Pixiepuff.jpg|A real life ''Pixie's Parasol mushroom Common Glowcap Common Glowcaps appear in every Pikmin game and are always used for lighting. In Pikmin 3 some Glowcaps have to be activated. It is most-likely that Blue Common Glowcaps are based on Pixie's Parasol mushrooms. Young Foxtail.jpg|A real life Foxtail. Foxtail.jpg|Artwork for the Foxtail in ''Pikmin 2. Foxtail Foxtails are only found in'' Pikmin 2'' and are actually quite rare, only appearing in two areas of the game, the Valley of Repose and the Wistful Wild. BloominousStemple3.jpeg|Two Bloominous Stemples next to eachother, creating a bridge. BloominousStemple1.jpeg|A closed Bloominous Stemple. Bloominous Stemple/Bluminous Stemple Bloominous Stemples/Bluminous Stemples are only found in Pikmin 3 in caves and are able to function as bridges. They are one of four plants seen in the Pikmin games that react to light, the others being Onions, Pellet Posies, and Glowcaps. Unidentified Plants & Fungi ''Unidentified Plants & Fungi are plants and fungi that are never given a name in-game and therefore are usually refered to by a nickname, brief description, or are called what the actual item is in real life. Waffles.jpg|Red Mushrooms as they appear in Pikmin 3. Screen Shot 2014-06-30 at 10.49.08 PM.png|Red Mushrooms as they appear in Pikmin. Red Leaf plant.jpg ZlCfzSFvDCY9XMug-x.jpg Mycena_haematopus2 PK.jpg|Mycena haematopus in real life. 120px-Red_Mush.png|'Red Mushrooms' in the Valley of Repose in Pikmin 2. Red Mushroom The Red Mushroom appears in all three games. It is never identified and it doesn't have any purpose other than asthetics. It is possible that the Red Mushroom could be based on the Mycena haematopus. Nectar Weed.png Nectar Weed.jpg Long Grass/Nectar Weed Nectar Weed appears in both'' Pikmin'' and Pikmin 2. it is never identified, but is given the nickname, Nectar Weed, due to the fact that when plucked by Pikmin, it produces Nectar. Spiked Grass Spiked Grass appears only noticibly in'' Pikmin''. It serves no purpose other than asthetics. YellowWoodSorrel.jpg|A patch of Yellow Wood Sorrel. Flinty.jpg|An Iridescent Flint Beetle running out of some Yellow Wood Sorrel. Yellow Wood Sorrel Yellow Wood Sorrels only appear in Pikmin 3 and are very common. Although they don't directly serve any purpose, there is a patch that marks where an Iridescent Flint Beetle is, this is located in the Garden of Hope. zlCfzSHRzDUbQMqqDA.jpg|(Snow Lady) Shasta Daisies in Pikmin 3. daisy.jpg|A real life (Snow Lady) Shasta Daisy. (Snow Lady) Shasta Daisy The (Snow Lady) Shasta Daisies only appear in Pikmin 3. They serve no purpose other than asthetics and are usually found near some Yellow Wood Sorrel. Forget.jpg|A Forget-Me-Not in Pikmin 3. Forget_me_not.jpg|A real life Forget-Me-Not Plant. Forget-Me-Not Forget-Me-Nots appear only'' Pikmin 3''. they are only located in two places, the Mission Mode stage Beastly Cavern, and the Bingo Battle stage, Shaded Terrace. .]] Sprout In addition to Clovers, Pikmin 3 introduced sprouts, they have the same purpose as Clovers do. Beta Vine Weed The beta of Pikmin 3 contains a plant that is not used in the final cut. This plant looks like some kind of weed. Category:Plants Category:Pikmin 2 plants Category:Pikmin 1 plants Category:Pikmin 3 plants Category:Plants with no known family Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Pikmin images Category:Mushroom Category:Pellet Weeds Category:Candypops Category:Fungi Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Mission Mode Category:Twilight River Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Garden of Hope Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Impact Site Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Awakening Wood Category:Buried Pond Category:Wistful Wild Category:Distant Tundra Category:Bingo Battle Category:Canon